


Say Something

by fandomgeek14



Series: Tales from The Arcana [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Red Plague (The Arcana), Spoilers, The Lazaret (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgeek14/pseuds/fandomgeek14
Summary: Asra comes home after months away to find out the fate of his apprentice, Freya.





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> even though Asra is stated as non-binary i will be using the he/him pronouns like they do in the game. hope you enjoy it. and prepare for tears (possibly).

Asra looked down at the pot as he cooked a stew for dinner. the smell was enough to make anyone's mouth water, but he was not hungry, he was worried. His mind wandered to the epidemic of a plague sweeping the streets of Vesuvia. The red plague they called it. The symptoms were not very noticeable except from the Red eyes and coughing their guts up. The selfish thing crept into his mind again. A thought that he’s been pondering for weeks about and tonight. he’s going to suggest it to his apprentice and one true love, Freya over dinner. That they leave Vesuvia.

The door opened and Asra didn’t even look towards his girlfriend as she walked in from closing up the shop.

“Freya it’s almost time for dinner” he spoke to her cheerfully.

Freya wandered up behind him and leaned her head on his shoulder

“stew?”

“Beef stew”

“oh that’s nice”

she had a certain sadness in her voice that Asra couldn't ignore and found very concerning.

“what’s wrong?” Asra looked at her his concern spreading across his face

“there was a woman in the shop today and she said her son has the red plague and wanted to see if we had anything that could help- and I didn’t and it was heartbreaking” she said guilt racking her voice

“nobody has a cure Freya, you couldn't help, it wasn't your fault” Asra said pulling her into a hug but she pushes away gently

“but it made me think and-“ she said then takes a deep shaky breath “Asra, I want to go and help those sick with the plague”

her voice was calm and it filled quiet room. Asra froze in response speechless shocked at what she'd suggested and before he could even stop himself he said something he knew he'd regret.

“no”

“I’m sorry?”

Freya couldn't believe what she just heard.

“I said no”

“I think it’s the right thing to do Asra-“ she said softly and quietly

  “you could die!” He said bitterness filling his voice, taking her off guard

“don’t you think I know that?” She said back her voice equally as cold

“I don’t want to lose you Freya!” He shouted, shocking her, he'd never heard him shout before at anyone.

“well then Asra, what do you suggest I do? just sit and watch these people, our friends die and hope that we’re not next?” She aked clearly upset over his answer but not shouting.

”we leave the shop and get out of Vesuvia” he suggested mock calmly, trying to control his anger

However he noticed that Freya had become visibly more angry at this suggestion

“How could you even suggest that?” She said angrily but once again not shouting

“I- it’s the best option for us- we’ll be less likely to get infected and we’ll be safe-“ he said

“Asra- that is the most selfish thing you’ve ever suggested- I can’t believe I heard that coming from you of all people!” She yelled

“don’t you want to be safe? Don’t you want to live a life together away from the fear of a plague?” He yelled back

“no Asra I don’t” She screamed at him she’s never gotten this angry at him before and he’s actually shocked.

“We-"

“No. I- I don’t want to hear it- not from you- not at the moment” she turned to leave out of the door 

“what are you doing?” He asked 

“going for a walk” she said and she stormed out, slamming the door behind her, Asra glanced at Faust, who had been watching the entire exchange 

 _"friend?"_ Faust hissed at Asra sadly  _"gone?"_  

it was then that Asra knew the mistake he had made, and he regretted it. Freya left for a walk but- what if she never came back? he could have mucked up his entire relationship and he'd be the one to blame. he needed to apologise now!

“Freya! Freya!” He yelled after her but got nothing in reply. She had gone.

 


	2. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya is in the Lazaret when something horrible happens to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is my take on what happened in the Lazaret. prepare for death and a terrible nurse. also i don't mention Freya's appearance but she has ginger hair, dark green eyes, very pale skin and is 5'4.

Freya coughed and spluttered onto the pillow her head was resting on. A tiny amount of blood that nobody would be clearing up tonight splatters besides her, she laid back down weakly. Her once green, now red eyes filled with the pain she was in. she’d caught the plague from a mother who she was trying to cure weeks ago and she had to be quarantined. she smelled burning. The crematorium. That is final destination. she heard nothing but snoring and the occasional coughing from the other patients in hospital like ward in the Lazaret. The ward’s stone walls now cracked and greying, the floors are barely sanitary, and dust fills the lungs and irritates the patients. she looked up  at the mouldy ceiling. There was a single window with no opening above me and I can see the early morning sky turning lighter with each hour. She felt the dryness of her throat. She had given up my glass of water so that a little girl could have it, she was so sick and crying because of dehydration and Freya couldn’t stand by and watch her suffer even more. she knew she was nearing the end and she believed she only has moments left. She’ll then be able to join her parents or her dad at least when she goes, so at least that is a comfort. But then she’ll be leaving her friends behind, the baker who bakes the most amazing bread, her customers in the shop who have helped me earn her livelihood, the white snake by the name of Faust who is as much of a friend as Asra’s been to her… Asra. She felt wetness of tears drip down her face. She didn’t even know she was crying. she wanted Asra here. she wished to apologise, she longed for him to hold her one last time, she wanted him to tell her it’ll be ok, to beg her not to go with that soft voice of his. But nobody was coming. He probably didn’t even know she here.

 “Asra”

she whispered up to the stars hoping they’d carry her message, to wherever he may be.

 “I love you and I’m sorry”

 she awaited in silence, thinking of the wonderful magician with white hair and violet eyes and the times they had. It’s still dark outside when she thought she see death, swooping into the ward, stopping at her bedside, she reached out, taking his hand and closing her eyes as he took me into the unknown land of those passed.

Only, she thought he did. Ten minutes later she awakened ever so slightly from her sleep to two people by her bedside. The nurse and a soldier from the palace- she couldn’t keep her eyes open and she shut them to rest

“she’s not dead yet” the nurse said

 “orders from the count that I can’t disobey”

 “why what has a ordinary girl done to deserve that?”

“who knows. But it’s something to do with the town’s doctor- needing even more motivation that he already has from the count”

_‘wait… but Vesuvia’s doctor is Julian Devorak.... I was his apprentice for a short while after Asra and I fell out and we became friends…oh no, what is Julian up to? What has he done now to upset count Lucio? What have I done to upset him’_ freya thought to herself _._ there’s a pause.

“you’re not going to disobey the count of Vesuvia are you?” the guard questioned, the nurse breathed out

“fine if it’s by the counts orders. I suppose it won’t make a difference since she’s not got long left”

_‘what won’t make a difference? What’s going to happen to me?’_

Suddenly Freya felt arms lift her up from her bed, one arm behind her legs and the other around her back, who ever was carrying her was walking very slowly. A familiar smell filled her nostrils. The smell of burning flesh. And with each step it becomes stronger and stronger. This had to be a dream. A nightmare caused from the plague. She heard a handle of something open and the creak of a metal door and I felt herself be shoved into a metal room. the door slamming behind her.  

_‘Where am I?’_ she opened her eyes, realising she was in a very small room, small enough to fit at least three people inside laying down. Yet, she was the only one in there. Why was she the only one in here? Then she smelt gas. Not enough to hurt her on it’s own but enough to- it dawns on her that she knew where she was.

in a furnace.

 And if she was in a furnace that means-

“no- let me out-I’m not dead yet” she said as loud as she can which isn’t very loud because it comes out as barely a whisper due to her hoarse voice from lack of water.

 Then the fire begins to start. she didn’t want to go. she didn’t want to die like this. she turned onto her side and curled up on the floor hoping that if she closed her eyes then it’ll all just go away and she’d still be at home with her magician. The tears poured onto the floor as she cried in pain and in fear of leaving her  true love behind.

 “Asra… I didn’t want to leave you… I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry”

the apologies become like a mantra she kept repeating. The fire burned her skin and her clothing, she inhaled the smoke and started to lose consciousness as she coughed and spluttered in between her repetitive words. her last thought before she passed out from the pain and smoke inhalation was of Asra and of what he’ll be like when he finds out that she’s gone for good. She apologised to him, this time not for the argument, not for leaving him, but for what the future will entail for him

“I’m… sorry”


	3. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra finds out what happened to Freya and makes his way to the Lazaret, hoping that it's not true.

The news comes too late. It is several weeks after the argument and Freya had not returned, but Asra had. and although worried, he assumed that she was staying with some friend or something since the magority of the town were friends with her and she needed time to calm down before they apologise to each other. so on his first evening back at the shop after returning home that day, Asra wandered down at the market. 

he found it odd at all the stares he was getting. they were sympathetic stares but Asra shook them off until he reached Freya's favourite stall, the bread and pastry stall. the baker, a nice man who was friendly towards Asra  and Freya smiled at him sadly and with sympathy as well, greeted him and asked if he wanted some fresh pumpkin bread. Asra smiled and nodded and whilst the baker readied the bread asked Asra an odd question.

“Asra- how are you holding up?”

“What do you mean by that?” Asra asked the baker confused

the baker froze. realising that Asra had been away and clearly had not been told what had happened to Freya. 

“didn’t you know? Freya caught the plague two weeks ago and got sent to the Lazaret- I though everyone knew by now”

“what? How?”

“She was helping a sick family and she caught it. I assumed you were the first to know- I'm sorry" 

Asra didn’t hear the rest. asking the baker to hold on to his shopping, He sprinted to the docks, finding a boat returning from the reddish island.

"I need to go to the Lazeret" Asra spoke in a hurry to the man rowing the boat

"I just got back from there, you don't want to go, it's not pretty"

"please let me borrow your boat" 

"you must be insane" 

"please" 

the man agreed and Asra payed him a bag of coins, he hopped on the boat to the Lazaret and using a spell to quicken the journey he soon was there. 

As he passed most of the wards in the place, he saw that the majority are clean and tidy but there is one that isn’t. In that one he see’s a doctor cleaning a bed with a relatively recent blood splatter

“where is she?” He asked the doctor on the island

“who?”

“Freya- ginger hair, green eyes- about 5’4?”

“Oh her- she’s gone”

“gone?”

“Died a few mornings ago”

Asra froze again choking up, he swallowed and remaining calm asked  

“where- where would I find her body?”

“It’s sad though I liked Freya- good kid, attractive too-"

"Where is her body?” Asra shook the doctor by the shoulders snap[ping him out of his trance

“she’s buried in plot 200 on the second beach- I must warn you she might be ash and bone-“

Asra had gone, running to the beach before he could finish.

Asra doesn’t even process the thought that she could be cremated- she could be just buried and still have a body there and then he could hopefully find a way to bring her back! there still was hope! Asra stopped at the plot on the beach pulling off his sachel and coat, got on his hands and knees and began digging with his bare hands hoping for something, Anything that could give any indication it was a horrible dream or that she was still alive.

He dug until his hands were bleeding. He stopped when he saw the sand turning charcoal black with white lumps in it. Bone and ash. Freya’s remains. She was cremated. She’s not going to be able to come back. She’s gone for good. He’s not going to be able to say sorry. Say that she was right. He’s never going to speak to her again and Asra, defeated and distraught, broke down in tears, the girl he had loved so deeply and the future they had dreamed about had gone from his grasp for good. the ring he had brought months prior and been carrying around for weeks in his trouser pocket, burned as a reminder of what he had done. 

He could only manage a few words as the tears hit the sand.

“I’m sorry Freya… I’m sorry”.


End file.
